Hell
'Hell '''is the primary setting of ''Hazbin Hotel and Helluva Boss. Description Hell is the supernatural realm wherein the souls of sinners and the damned are sent after death. It is also presumably ruled by Lucifer whose daughter is Charlie. Hell apparently suffers from mass-overpopulation which The Exterminators attempt to solve through mass-genocides and exterminations of its inhabitants but which Charlie attempts to solve through the creation of the Happy Hotel. Known Locations * Pentagram City ** Happy Hotel ** Franklin and Rosie's Emporium ** Porn Studios ** 666 News Head Office ** Klub Kaiju * Imp City ** I.M.P Company * Wonderland Trivia *Hell was a location also featured in show-creator Vivienne Medrano's popular web-comic Zoophobia. *The setting is based on the location of the same name from Abrahamic Mythology where it is said to be one of four afterlife destinations, namely Heaven (for good souls), Limbo (the borderlands of Hell), and Purgatory (borderlands of life and death). **This Hell is not solely the Biblical version, but a mixture of different religions and mythologies.SURPRISE HAZBIN HOTEL Q and A! PART 2 *In a live stream, Vivienne described Hell as "a very sleazy city". *The residents of Hell can only be truly killed by the Exterminators, but some residents have collected parts the Exterminators left behind and there is a black market for them, so it is possible for one resident of Hell to kill another using those parts. *When a sinner dies in Hell, they are erased out of existence, forever. But the "dark energy" that the sinners are made out of will then mix with the pure fabric of Hell, hence why some objects appear to be "alive". *Hell has its own geography, its own climate, and its own species of creatures. Everything in Hell is dangerous, inhospitable, and terrifying. When asked what other places are there besides Pentagram City, Vivziepop said that there's "a bunch of other cities in Hell and there's like a bunch of other terrain and stuff like desserts and jungles and shit."VIVZIE STREEM- FULL HOUSE -#4 live stream **She also said that most of Hazbin Hotel takes place in the main city (indirectly referring to Pentagram City). **''Helluva Boss'' takes place in another city of Hell called "Imp City", where the Imp demons reside. **There is a town for the Canadians in Hell, and all Canadians in Hell are cannibals. **There is a part of Hell called the Cannibal Colony and it sort of resembles an Americana town that is stuck in the 1910s. **There is a part of Hell called Wonderland that is full of crazy creatures and is really dangerous. *Allergies are a thing in Hell, those are part of the inconveniences that happen in Hell, because, according to Vivzie, once in a while something happens and all the demons have to deal with it.VIVZIE STREEM- BEESNEES -#9 *Vivziepop had joked that the only song one can sing at Karaoke bars is "Mumbo Number Five". Though she also said that she doesn't know if this is canon or not really, but she does like the idea as a joke. *In Hell, demons do celebrate holidays. **Instead of celebrating Christmas, expecting Santa Claus, they eagerly wait for Krampus to visit their homes. *Hell doesn't have actual real technology but they would have their own form of modern tech. For instance, cellphones in Hell are called Hellphones and they play anguished screams for phone sounds. *As seen in The Pilot, Hell follows Earth's Gregorian Calendar, having 365 days in a year. *As contrary to the typical Hell presented in other media, Hazbin's Hell is actually also a form of punishment despite there not having anything constantly burning or any form of torture. The punishment in Hazbin's Hell is the continuous chaos amongst the residents and the fact that the demons and sinners can suffer a lot from that chaos, which is what they have to withstand for eternity. * As shown in the pilot for Helluva Boss, there seems to be oxygen present in Hell since Eddie was able to breathe perfectly fine during his stay when he was still alive. References ru:Ад